Alice or Jutsu
by JustFlyAKite
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha are being transferred to a school named Gakuen Alice to do a mission. But what is their mission? Read and find out! Full summary inside. Rate and rewies please! MxN, HxR, Nx?, SxS.
1. Chapter 1: Mission to Gakuen Alice

**Summary:**Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha are being transferred to a school named Gakuen Alice just after being graduated from the Academy back in Konoha. Oh no, they didn't just transfer for nothing. They transferred because they had a mission to do. But what is it? Alice students thought that they have A LOT of alices. But, unfortunately, it's not alices. IT'S JUTSUs. They didn't know that they were ninjas. Neither did they know that they only came to Gakuen Alice for a mission. Sasuke was now the 2nd most hotest guy in school. Making our animal boy 3rd place. Of course, Natsume is still number one. Sakura became to hotest girl in school but all she ever do was to do something that includes being obsessed by Sasuke Uchiha. What will they do if they found out that Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke's alice is not for real? What if they found out that they transferred just for a mission? What is their mission? Read and find out!

**So-called 'alice' of Naruto Uzumaki: (7)  
**_Summoning alice_ - Summoning Chief Toad  
_Control alice_ - Chakra control - Stand on water/Walk on walls/trees/etc  
_Palm Chakra Control Alice_- Rasengan/Giant Ball Rasengan  
_Mirror alice_ - Shadow Clone Jutsu/Sexy Jutsu  
_Monster alice_ - Tailed fox cloak _(limitless)  
Jumping alice_ - Jump high _(duh! they're ninjas!)  
Elemental alice/Wind alice_ - WIND! _(duh!)_

**So-called 'alice' of Sasuke Uchiha: (7)  
**_Summoning alice_ - Summoning Chief Snake  
_Fire alice_- Fireballs/Phoenix Fire/Dragon Fire  
_Copy alice_ - Sharingan - Copy movements/See through things  
_Palm Chakra Alice_ - Chidori  
_Control alice_ - Chakra control - Stand on water/Walk on walls/trees/etc  
_Jumping alice_ - Jump high _(duh! they're ninjas!)  
Monster alice_ - Curse seal _(limitless)_

**So-called 'alice' of Sakura Haruno: (5)  
**_Summoning alice_ - Summoning Lady Slug  
_Jumping alice_ - Jump high _(duh! they're ninjas!)  
Control alice_ - Chakra control - Stand on water/Walk on walls/trees/etc  
_Healing alice_ - Heal any fatal disease/wounds  
_Strength alice_ - Control chakra on fist/foot - Can break buildings/etc.

* * *

**Chapter One: Mission To Gakuen Alice  
_ Written by:_** **JustFlyAKite**

**

* * *

**

"_Hokage. Hokage. Hokage… What's so great about aiming the name 'Hokage', anyways? All you do is sacrifice your life and body for the Konoha village…"_

"_What's so great about being a ninja? It's dangerous, and you never fight for your own goals, you fight for the Hokage and village elders."_

"Bbbbrrriiinnnggggg!!!"

A lazy bum blond-haired class clown woke up because of the wound of his alarm clock. He sat bolt upright. "Aaawaauuaah," He yawned, stretching both of his arms upwards. He stood up and took a quick warm shower. He got dressed into his very unique orange and blue clothes. After he was done changing, he was about to get his goggles, but just remembered something…

"Oh, that's right! I'm a ninja now!" He said picking up his ninja headband. He looked at himself in front of the mirror with this headband on his forehead as he said, "Today… I'm a man! I finally took one step closer into taking name name 'Hokage'!"

After saying that, he remembered his dream from last night… "Hokage. Hokage. Hokage… What's so great about aiming the name 'Hokage', anyways? All you do is sacrifice your life and body for the Konoha village…"

"Hn. That's lame and stupid! How can somebody NOT want to be Hokage?!" Naruto said. "Anyway," He said again, as he started walking towards the kitchen.

As always, his breakfast was Ichikaru ramen and an expired milk. After eating, he dasked to Team 7's meeting place.

--

"Good morning, Sakura!" Naruto greeted.

The pink-haired girl just ignored him and continued flirt-looking at her number 1 dream boy… Sasuke Uchiha… When the raven-haired boy spotted Naruto, they began death-glaring each other – like always.

"Hn," Both Naruto and Sasuke said, finally stopping the murderous death-glare battle. They turned around and faced the opposite way of each other.

"Hmm.. This is just our first time being together after graduating from the Academy… I can't handle them two alone… With this kind of atmosphere!" Inner Sakura said.

After what felt like an hour, their sensei finally arrived. "Hi, guys!" He greeted.

"You're late!" Both Sakura and Naruto shouted, pointing at him.

The anti-social raven-haired boy just blurted out another, "Hn,"

"Oh… I had to help a pregnant woman go to the hospital and I had to help an old lady find her way to her house…" Their sensei's usual excuses doesn't work anymore.

"LIAR!" Both of them shouted again.

"Why do you always tell us to go meet out here so early when you're the one who's an hour late?!" Naruto complained, but their sensei ignored him and just said to continue on with their first mission.

--

After finishing their first mission – which was to mow five lawns…

"Team Seven! You're second mission will be… To help an old lady carry her grocery shopping bags back to her rightful house." The blond-haired hokage said.

"Whhaaat?!" Naruto whined. "This is baby stuff! Why can't we get harder missions! Like go out the village to do some extreme ones?"

"Naruto! You just graduated from the Academy, yesterday!" A Jounin said.

"Hmpf!" Naruto sat down on the floor and turned around with a I'm-not-going-to-do-any-baby-mission-stuff-anymore look on his face.

Suddenly, somebody's hard first landed on Naruto's head, leaving a huge bump on his head.

"Hey, Sakura-chan! What did you do that for?!" He complained.

"_You're annoying, that's why!"_ Sakura's inner thoughts said. "Naruto… you're annoying!"

"Hmpf! I won't do any more missions if it's only a D-rank one. D-rank missions are FOR babies!" It was Naruto, once again.

Tsunade, the current lady Hokage, had some veins on her head. Naruto finally stood up and said, "You see. I'm a ninja now! Ninja's don't do baby stu—"

Before Naruto could continue, their sensei, Kakashi Hatake, interrupted. "That's enough, Naruto."

"Heh. Whatever. I'm outta here." He said, as he started walking towards the exit of the room, his hands on the back of his head.

--

"Why don't we watch a movie before we start another mission?" Kakashi-sensei recommended.

Naruto was in shock. "Huh? How did you guys get here so fast?! Didn't I left the room before you guys?"

Kakashi-sensei ignored them. "Come on. So, what do you guys wanna watch?" He said in a boring tone.

"Hmm… How about we watch _Devil Child_? It's a new movie that was released yesterday…" Demanded the pink-haired girl.

"Hmm. Sure. Whatever." Naruto and Kakashi said altogether.

Sasuke kept quiet.

--

"Four tickets for _Devil Child_, please." Sakura said to the ticket lady.

"Here you go," Said the ticket lady, handing her four tickets. Naruto bought two bag of popcorns… They all went to the theater room together.

"Huh? Why did you only bought two?" Asked Kakashi-sensei. He sure was hungry.

"One of me, and one for Sakura," Replied Naruto, handing one bag of popcorn to Sakura. "What? Do you two expect that I would treat you?" Said Naruto with a no-way-I'll-treat-you-two look on his face.

Kakashi-sensei signed. "Remember Naruto, we only came here to train." Naruto raised an eyebrow.

Finally, the movie started…

_Devil Child  
Starring: Sakura Nezumi_

"Go, go!" Cheered Naruto, who was _standing_ on the ceiling.

Sakura hissed. "Be quiet!"

Naruto looked around. "Huh? Where's Kakashi-sensei?" Asked Sakura.

"He left," Sasuke answered with his eyes closed. He wasn't watching the movie at all…

_Scene 11: ACTION!_

"_Hey, sis! Are you busy?" A brunette girl said as she entered the room. Her sister was sitting down. Sitting on a chair with her chin on her palm… thinking deeply._

"_What?" The sister finally said, frowning, as she looked at the brunette._

"_Umm, well…" The little brunette replied, getting something from her back._

"_Lunch money?" Asked the older sister._

"_Huh?" Replied the little girl, stopping n what she was doing._

"_Going to an amusement park with your little friends?" The older sister asked once again. "Want some new clothes? A handbag? Well, what is it you want? HOW MUCH DO YOU WANT?!" She started shouting._

_The little brunette haired girl was shock after hearing her ever-calm big sister shouting at her like that. It was the first time. "No… Sis… No… I—"_

_The big sister grabbed her little amount of money out of her bag and threw it at her. "Well, have all you want!" She shouted again. The brunette stood with her knees. Shocked. Hated._

"_Why not? Everyone else my age is at college having fun… They are so happy…" The big sister finally said, calmly._

"_Sis…" The Brunette whispered._

"_Mikan, you know why, don't you?" The big sister said to the younger one. "The real reason why mom is in the hospital is… because she was too weak to have another child…" She started explaining. "Every since then I had to work to feed you. I want to be happy and have fun, too! I've had it! I can't bear it anymore! If only you hadn't been born!"_

_The little brunette was once again shocked. She also began shedding countless tears. She stood up and said, "I'm sorry… I'll… Sis, I…" Before she can continue, she exited the room, leaving the birthday present that she was going to give her big sister._

"_Mika…? Mika!" The bib sister shouted after her. She saw the birthday present and felt sorry and guilty for saying those horrible things to her little innocent sister. "A birthday present… for me?"_

After the movie…

"Man! That girl was pretty! I wish I could meet her, somewhere, even if it's only one time…" Naruto started daydreaming.

"Hn, in your dreams!" Sakura said.

"Huh? Sakura-chan? You're not jealous, are you?" Naruto said directly in Sakura's ears, raising both of his eyebrows up and down.

"What?! No way I'm jealous! Hell no! Hell no!" Inner Sakura shouted. Veins popped out on Sakura's head. Punch. "Are you stupid?!" She shouted, punching Naruto and making him fly 10 meters afar. "Huh. You stupid. What kind of girl do you think I am?!"

--

"Call out Team Seven, and bring Kakashi too." Ordered Tsunade, looking out of the window from the Hokage Office.

"Hai. Yes ma'am," A black-haired woman, who was carrying a pig, replied.

After thirty minutes…

"Hai. I understand." A tall white-haired jounin said.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope I'll hear from you guys! [: Stay tuned for more!**


	2. Chapter 2: Team 7's Mission Explained!

Lost? Go back to Chapter 1 for more information about the three ninja's 'alice'.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Team Seven's Mission Explained!  
_Written by:_**** JustFlyAKite **

**

* * *

**

"It is decided! Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura! You three are going to be going to this academy called Gakuen Alice to do an important mission! All the other jounins and rookies are out doing missions, too. So you're the only team left!" The blond-haired Hokage said.

"Gakuen Alice, you mean… We're going to school?!" Naruto yelled in surprise.

"Your mission will be to protect this girl named Mikan Sakura from the AAO." Tsunade explained.

"AAO?" The pink-haired girl asked.

"It means Anti-Alice Organization," Tsunade explained. "On your way to the academy, change your clothes. Don't let them know that you're ninjas! If you passed this mission, you three will officially become Chunins. Take this seriously. This mission will probably take you more than several months, so it'll be considered for the Chunin exams."

"Eeehhh?!" Both Sakura and Naruto said altogether, surprised.

_Interesting…_ Sasuke thought.

"Be careful on your way there. Gakuen Alice is at the other side of the country. It's in Tokyo. That school is not ordinary. They have students with this power called 'alice'. Just like you guys, but it's called jutsus… But somehow, they don't need to perform hand movements to do so. Your ninja techniques will be called from alice from now on until you finish your mission." Lady Tsunade continued. "Pack up your things and drop by here before you leave… I have to tell you something important."

The three of them left. They were on their way to their place. "Neh, Sakura-chan, who do you think this girl Sakura is? Naruto asked the pink-haired girl.

"Sakura? You mean, me?" Sakura asked, confused.

"No! That girl, Miken or Mikain or something…" The blond-haired boy said.

"Oh… You mean the girl we have to protect?" The pink-haired girl demanded.

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto replied. "I wonder how important she is… You know. Us having to protect her.."

"I don't know about her because I haven't met or seen her before. But at least I know her name! It's Mikan Sakura, you idiot!"

"Do you think the girl from the movie we saw this morning is there, too?" Naruto asked.

"No way! There's no way Sakura Nezumi is in that school!"

"Man. There's a lot of girls with the same name like 'Sakrua', huh?"

"You idiot! That name is very popular and very pretty! That's why it's popular! Not like your name!" The pink-haired girl said, finally reaching her house.

"Tseh. At least mine is unique."

--

The three of them started packing. They didn't bring any extra clothes because Lady Tsunade said that they were going to buy new clothes. 'Modern' ones. But they will bring their ninja headbands… After several minutes, the three of them finished and they directly went to the Hokage building, once again.

"Here. This is the picture of the girl that you guys are going to protect," The blond-haired Hoage said, handing them her picture.

The three of them looked at the picture. "She's around our age,"

"Don't let her know that it's your mission to protect her. Don't let ANYBODY, I tell you, NOBODY know that you're ninjas! Here's the money for your new clothes." She handed them the money. "It's not enough. I'm out of budget… But Naruto has a lot of money in Mr. Froggy, right? She said, looking at Naruto with an evil smile.

"Ne.. heh?!" Naruto said, defending his bag with his whole body.

"Anyways, before you can enter the academy, you have to do use your alices." Tsunade said.

"Alices? We don't have alices," Naruto detested.

"Naruto, you idiot! She just told us that your jutsus will be called alices from now on until we finish our mission!" Sakura said hitting Naruto's head.

"Naruto, you're going to do your multiply shadow clown jutsu – and it will be known as Mirror Alice. Sakura, you're going to punch and break the school border walls – and it will be known as Strength alice. Sasuke, you're going to use your fire jutsu to make a fireball and that's going to be called Fire Alice. After a few second you guys have done that, the guards will think that you guys are escaped students and let you in… After that, you're on your own." Tsunade explained.

"Hai," Naruto and Sakura said, standing straight. Sasuke just nodded.

"Is Kakashi-sensei going to be with us, old granny?" Naruto asked.

A vein popped on Lady Tsunade's head, but she tried hard not to blow. "Like I said, all the jounins are on a mission right now," She said, still holding it inside. "Oh, and one more thing. You have more than one ninja techniques. So, it means that you guys have a lot of alices. Don't say or mention that they're jutsus. You have to decided what name it's going to be. Make it reasonable. Ninja headbands are only going to be worn when going to that school and going back here. NOT in the school grounds. Oh, and they don't let any students who has alices out of school… so if you're done with your mission, dress in your usual clothes and use your ninja techniques to find a way to escape the gates of the academy,"

--

At Gakuen Alice

Mikan and Hotaru were playing tennis; and Mikan was losing – obviously.

"Awh, c'mon! Hotaru! I'm tired! I think I'm going to diiieeee!" Mikan whined. The raven-haired girl ignored her. She was tired one bit because she was NOT the one playing. Her invention was the one playing. She's just the one controlling it.

"You're a noob!" Amanatsu said who just twist served.

"Sakura-san is pretty good," A certain animal boy said, watching them play tennis.

"Hn," Natsume said. He then walked inside the tennis courts and grabbed Mikan's racket.

"Let the expert do it," Natsume thought.

"Heh, you're a pretty nice boy for taking her place." The amethyst-eyed inventor said as she started controlling Amanatsu again.

After several minutes, Mikan was amazed. "Wow, Ruka-pyon. Did Natsume used to be in any tennis clubs?"

"No," He smiled weakly. "He's.. He's a natural player, I guess?"

* * *

**Hiya! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Stay tuned for more.**


	3. Chapter 3: Eavesdropping

**Hey there, dear reader! Glad I can hear from ya! Enjoy this chapter! Remember, if you're lost about the three ninja's 'alices', just go back to Chapter 1 and you'll see!**

Songs featured: _Yura Yura_ by Hearts Grow

* * *

**Chapter Three: Eavesdropping  
**_Written by:_** JustFlyAKite**

**

* * *

**

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke finally started on their journey to Gakuen Alice. It has been two days since they left Konoha. "Let's stop here for the moment," Sasuke said.

"Why? We can't be playing around here! This is a Chunin exam! If we pass this, we'll be ahead of the others and we'll be chunins in no time!

"Loser. There's no time limit," He said, Sakura agreed and added, "Besides, we have to buy clothes. Other people might think that we're freaks because we dress this way."

"What?! We're not freaks! They're the one dressed like weirdos!" Naruto shouted.

"Idiot!" Inner Sakura said. "Naruto, let's just stop here for a while," Sakura said in a gently voice. Naruto gave in. Sasuke coughed 'loser'. They started walking around the town…

"Those guys over there are weird!"

"Why'd you say so?"

"The way they dress…"

"Are they cosplaying?! They must be lost…"

"Hahaha. Losers! But hey, that guy over there with the attitude is hot! *FANGIRLSCREAM*"

Naruto and Sakura were listening… but Sasuke just ignored them. Naruto, of cours, was mad again because his rival x-friend for getting all the attention.

"Heeeyy!" Sakura shouted, waving at Naruto. "Naruto, aren't you coming!" She continued, entering a clothing shop.

After several minutes, they were finished shopping unfamiliar clothes. And now, they were waering it. "What's with this weird clothes, yuck!" Naruto whined.

"Feels weird," Sakura said and stopped by in front of the mirror. "But I look oh, so, good!"

Sakura was wearing a nice cute girly outfit. Sasuke was wearing dark clothes with chains on his pants. Naruto was kind of the same; but without the chains.

"Eeehh! Why do I have to wear this stupid outfit!" Naruto whined again.

Sasuke was getting irritated. "Deal with it!"

"I don't like wearing dark clothes! In fact, I'm not you! I don't wear these kinds of clothes like you do!" Naruto yelled.

Punch.

The pink-haired girl punched Naruto and said, "Sasuke doesn't wear those kinds of clothes! The store just ran out of stock so you have NO other choice!"

"Then why didn't we go to the other stores?!"

"Hey, that girl over there is cute… but she has a high temper. We better get out of here or else we'll die!" A guy said, who was looking at Sakura. A vein popped out of nowhere.

--

"Wooohooo! Nezumi! Ne-zu-mi! Ne-zu-mi! Ne-zu-mi!" The crowd cheered as the song started.

_"Yura yura to yuganda sora e  
Kimi no moto e tonde yuke  
Konna ni mo chikaku ni kanjiteru  
Futatsu no omoi_

The crowd cheered one more time.. "Go Sakura Nezumi!!!"

_Zutto soba ni ita kara  
Aita suki ma ookisugite  
Namaiki na kimi no sunao na henji  
"Mata ne…" ga sabishii_

_Minarenai machi de naiteru nara  
Soba ni inakutemo egao wa todoketai_

_Yura yura to yuganda sora e  
Kimi no moto e tonde yuke  
Konna ni mo chikaku ni kanjiteru  
Futatsu no omoi_

"Woooooohhhhhhooooo!!!" one fan shouted as the fans waved their banners that says 'Sakura Nezumi, WE LOVE YOU!', 'You ROCK!', and a lot more..

_Hitorikake no sofaa  
Mannaka wo toriatta ne  
Itsumademo mukiatte iru tame ni  
Futari wa ganbareru_

_Miageta yozora wa kumo ga harete  
Yume ni mukatteru hitomi wa kawaranai_

_Kirakira to kagayaku hoshi wa  
Ima mo kimi wo terashiteru  
Deatta hi to kawaranu sora no shita  
Hitotsu no chikai_

_Hanasu toki ni kami wo sawaru kuse ga utsutte iru  
Hitorikiri de nemuru  
Mune no itami sae kitto kizuna_

"I'm your number 1 fan!!! Aaaaaahhhhh!!!!" another crazy fan shouted as the crowd cheered and cheered, again and again.

_Yura yura to yuganda sora e  
Kimi no moto e tonde yuke  
Konna ni mo chikaku ni kanjiteru  
Futatsu no omoi_

_Kirakira to kagayaku hoshi wa  
Itsumo futari utsushiteru  
Deatta hi to kawaranu sora no shita  
Hitotsu no chikai"_

As the song finished, the announcer said, "And that was Sakura Nezumi with her new CD release."

"Minna! Arigatou for coming! I hope you enjoy my new song! Ja Neee!" the famous brunette shouted as she was waving while walking towards the back stage.

Backstage…

"Eeeh?" The shocked celebrity brunette shouted. "Transferring to a school?! Why?"

Her manager continued to explain. They didn't know that there was someone eavesdropping them.

--

Back at Gakuen Alice…

"Sakura Nezumi?" Narumi-sensei asked.

"Yeah,"

"She's that famous celebrity, right?" He asked again. "Why is she going to transfer here?"

They continued discussing about this situation… Little did they know that they was a certain raven-haired inventor listening to their every word.

* * *

**Hi guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Stay tuned for more!**


	4. Chapter 4: New students

**Hey there, dear reader! Glad I can hear from ya! Enjoy this chapter! Remember, if you're lost about the three ninja's 'alices', just go back to Chapter 1 and you'll see!**

* * *

**Chapter Four: New Students  
**_Written by:_** JustFlyAKite**

* * *

"Eeehh?" Mikan, Nonoko, and Anna all shouted in shock.

"Sakura Nezumi?! Why?" Mikan asked. "Why will she be transferring… here?! Does she have an alice?"

"Probably, I don't know. I just heard Narumi talking about it; but I got caught before I could hear the reason." The amethyst-eyed inventor replied.

"Yeeey! My long-lost sister is going to transfer here?!" A seaweed-haired girl screamed.

"Long-lost… sister?" Mikan questioned.

"Yeah. My sister: Sakura Nezumi!" Sumire said in a high pitch voice.

"Hnnn. You guys don't even look alike and she doesn't have seaweed hair like you do! And you don't have the same surname as her!" Mikan shouted, pointing at Sumire.

"And besides, a famous celebrity like Sakura Nezumi can't be related to people like you," Koko added as Mikan nodded. Sumire death-glanced Koko as he hid behind Mikan.

The people around them laughed.

Veins popped on Sumire's head. She couldn't think of any comeback so she just said, "Well, at least I'm her Number One Fan! And I'm going to be the first one to have her autograph and the first one who can even touch her!!!"

Someone from the crowd replied, "Like, who cares?"

Before she can reply, Narumi-Sensei entered the room, greeting us a good morning. We greeted back and then he said, "Good news! We have new students today!" Mr. Narumi said as he was clapping both of his hands together, gently.

"Oh my gawd, it's going to be Sakura Nezumi, no doubt!"

"Where? Where is she?!"

"Hey, go get my pen and paper!"

"Please come in," Narumi-Sensei ordered as a pink-haired girl wearing the school's uniform came in.

The crowd was in shock. "Eeehh?! That's not Sakura Nezumi! Who is that impostor?!" Sumire shouted pointing the top of her pen at the pink-haired girl.

Two big veins popped on the pink-haired transferee's head. "What did you say, seaweed girl?!" Sakura shouted as her pretty calm face transformed into a scary wild one.

"Calm down, Sakura." A black-haired boy said, entering the room.

"Kyyaaa!" The majority of the girls in the classroom shouted.

"Huh? What? What's happening in there?!" A blond goofy-looking boy said as he entered the room.

"Everyone, these are the new students… But, I think we're still missing two…" Narumi-Sensei said and then he began introducing the new students. "This is Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and Uzumaki Naruto… Please introduce yourself!"

"Like what?" The pink-haired transferee asked.

"Hmm, like… The things you like. Things you hate. Hobbies. Dreams… probably," Narumi-sensei replied.

"Okay," Sakura and Naruto replied. Sakura went first. "I'm Sakura Haruno! What I like is… Ugh… I mean, the person I like is… *giggles and looks at Sasuke* Ugh… My hobby is *giggles* and my dream for the future is *giggles* Please take good care of me!"

"Believe it! I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I like instant ramen in a cup. My hobbies are eating different kinds of ramen and comparing them. And I'm here for—" Before Naruto could continue, Sakura covered his mouth.

"Idiot! You're not supposed to tell them that we're ninjas!" Sakura whispered.

"Oh, sorry. Sorry." Naruto said. "Anyway… let's get along each other!"

After that, Sasuke started. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate A LOT of things, and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my—" Interrupting again, Sakura laughed out loud and shouted, "Hahahaha! Sasuke, you're hilarious!"

Sasuke didn't need explanation from Sakura. He just lost it and said the things that he usually says while introducing himself when necessary. "Tsch," Was the end of his introduction.

"Now then, we'll now have to pick partners for them…" Narumi-Sensei said. When the tree new students heard what the blond-haired teacher said, they looked at each other and nodded. "Okay, let's see here… Sasuke-kun's partner will b—"

"Ugh, Sensei… It's okay. We don't want to bother them with their precious time. They have better things to do than go hang-out with us around school," Sakura interrupted, fake smiling.

"Hmmm… But who will escort you guys around the school. You three might get lost," The Sensei detested.

"Nah, we'll find our own way…" Sakura said.

Narumi-Sensei agreed, with a worried look on his face. "Okay, now it's time to assign them in their seats. But first, do you guys want to know what their alices are?"

"Hn," A raven-haired boy from the crowd muttered, while the rest of them shouted, "Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" Except for some people.

"Naruto-kun has the Mirror Alice. Sakura-san has the Strength Alice and Sasuke-kun has the Fire Alice," Narumi explained. The students in shock, even the raven-haired flame caster.

_Flashback…_

"_There's three kids in front of the gate doing something unusual! Go stop them!!"_

"_Hey, you over there! Stop burning the trees! What're yah, crazy?!"_

"_Those guys are twins! No! Triplets! No, they're quadruple! No, AHHH! They're too many!"_

"_What are you doing breaking the Gakuen Alice gate?!"_

_End of flashback…_

"Eeehh?!

"Fire Alice?!"

"But, I thought…"

"Hyuuga Family can only have that alice!"

"Impossible!"

"Well, we never know…" Narumi-Sensei said. "Anyway, the three will be sitting together at th—"

"Which one of you is Sakura Mikan?" Sasuke interrupted the Sensei, his eyes vicious. The crowd faced Mikan, and questioned her if she knew them. She replied 'no,' They pointed at her.

Before the teacher could tell them where to sit, they started walking towards Mikan. Sakura asked the three girls who were sitting at the table in front of Mikan to go away so they could sit there but they replied, "Who do you think you are, asking us to get out of our seats?!"

Sasuke placed his arms right in front of Sakura and looked at them. The three girls went away. The three transferees took their seats, and stayed there quietly.

Mikan sweatdropped. "H-Hi…"

The people around them started whispering.

"Ugh. That girl Mikan already get to sit next to Natsume-sama; but now… with Sasuke-kun as well?!"

"Are they related to Mikan-chan?"

"That Sasuke dude is SO HOT!"

"Heh, that Sasuke is a loser!"

"Oh, shut up! You're just jealous!"

"We are now accepting members in the Sasuke-kun fan club!"

"Pink-haired girl looks pretty."

"Psh. I bet she'll beg to ask me out,"

And so on…

"Hi! My name is Mikan Sakura!" Mikan introduced. "But I guess you already know that… How do you guys know me?" They ignored the questioned and pink-haired Sakura introduced themselves, and so did Mikan. "That girl over there is my best friend, Hotaru Imai. This is my good friend, Ruka-Pyon and his best friend, Natsume Hyuuga."

Natsume smirked. "So, you have the Fire Alice," He was talking to Sasuke. He seemed interested.

Sasuke looked back at him. They started death-glaring at each other. Their atmosphere was quite… scary. But other than that, both Sakuras were having a nice conversation with each other.

While chattering away, a certain long brunette-haired girl with crimson eyes entered the room, making them all quiet.

* * *

**Who is that crimson-eyed brunette? Find out in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Two Nezumis

**Thanks for reading my fanfics! Rate and review please! Thanks! **

**REMEMBER:**

**So-called 'alice' of Naruto Uzumaki: (7)**  
_Summoning alice_ - Summoning Chief Toad  
_Control alice_ - Chakra control - Stand on water/Walk on walls/trees/etc  
_Palm Chakra Control Alice _- Rasengan/Giant Ball Rasengan  
_Mirror alice_ - Shadow Clone Jutsu/Sexy Jutsu  
_Monster alice_ - Tailed fox cloak _(limitless)  
Jumping alice_ - Jump high _(duh! they're ninjas!)  
Elemental alice/Wind alice_ - WIND! _(duh!)_

**So-called 'alice' of Sasuke Uchiha: (7)**  
_Summoning alice_ - Summoning Chief Snake  
_Fire alice _- Fireballs/Phoenix Fire/Dragon Fire  
_Copy alice_ - Sharingan - Copy movements/See through things  
_Palm Chakra Alice_ - Chidori  
_Control alice_ - Chakra control - Stand on water/Walk on walls/trees/etc  
_Jumping alice_ - Jump high _(duh! they're ninjas!)  
Monster alice_ - Curse seal _(limitless)_

**So-called 'alice' of Sakura Haruno: (5)**  
_Summoning alice_ - Summoning Lady Slug  
_Jumping alice_ - Jump high _(duh! they're ninjas!)  
Control alice_ - Chakra control - Stand on water/Walk on walls/trees/etc  
_Healing alice_ - Heal any fatal disease/wounds  
_Strength alice_ - Control chakra on fist/foot - Can break buildings/etc.

* * *

**Songs featured:**

_Koi Ka Na / Is This Love_ by: _Kusumi Koharu_  
_Hero's Come Back_ by: _nobodyknows _

* * *

**Alice or Jutsu - Chapter 5**  
_written by: Kristine0926_

**--**

_Previously..._

_"Hello! Believe it, I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I like instant ramen in a cup. My hobbies are__---__" before Naruto can continue, Mikan started talking.._

_"Yeah yeah." Mikan whined. "Hey, Sakura. My last name is Sakura! Isn't that great?!"_

_"Yeah. Hah! I told you Naruto that the name Sakura is famous!" the pink-haired girl yelled._

_"Hey, Sakura-chan.. Who is that guy over there with the attitude?" Mikan whispered._

_"Oh.. -giggles- He's Sasuke." Sakura replied._

_"The atmosphere between those two (Natsume - Sasuke) is kind of out of blue.. And scary.." the pig-tailed brunette said as she was looking at Natsume to Sasuke, Sasuke to Natsume, who was death glaring at each other.._

_They continued chatting and chatting with each other until a certain long brunette haired girl with crimson eyes entered the room.._

**--**

The long brunette haired girl walked towards an empty desk and sat down. Nobody noticed her because the students were busy, shooting each other, sleeping while a manga book on his face, petting animals, flying around, etc. She was treated like she's invisible.. After a few minutes, nobody still notices her. She was just there, listening to music in her iPod.

"_koi KA NA? PIN to kitara  
Say koi kanae tte  
chokusenteki na ittari kitari  
datte tomaranaide  
itsuka HOSHI wo egaite kimi to futatsuboshi"_

As she was still listening to music, she noticed a familiar light-purple haired boy peeking inside theirclassroom.

"Nii-chan! What are you doing here?!?!" the long haired brunette shouted as she stood up, making every single person in the room notice her.

"Oh my gawwwwdd!!! It's Sakura Nezumi!! Aaaaahhhh!" a fan girl shouted who wasrunning towards the long haired brunette but it was too late. Everyone was already surrounding her. _(Except for the seven)_

"Hey! Get away! Make way!"the light-purple haired boy said as he was making his way in the middle of the crowd.

"Onii-chan?" Sakura Nezumi whispered when she heard her brother's voice.

**Sakura Nezumi's P.O.V.**

"Why is Nii-chan here? What's happening?" I said to myself, confused.

"Please give me space." I said to the crowd but none of them listened to my request so I lost patience and shouted, "Get out of my way!!"

**End of Sakura Nezumi's P.O.V.**

Everybody stopped and did what Sakura Nezumi just said.

She walked out of the crowd, towards his brother.

"Nii-san, why are you here?" the long brunette asked.

The light-purple haired boy smirked.

"Nii-chan! Why?!" Sakura Nezumi shouted.

"Nothing..." Sora Nezumi, her brother, replied.

Before the two siblings can have their conversation, the fan girls ran towards Sora Nezumi and Sakura Nezumi to have their autograph.

"Sora-sama. Would you go out with me?"

"It is decided! Sasuke-sama and Sora-sama fanclub! Everyone who wants to join, join now!"

"Can I have your autograph?"

"Why are you guys here?"

..and so on.

**--**

"Sakura Nezumi? Is that the girl from that movie, _Devil Child_?!" the goofy Naruto asked, confused. He didn't know what was happening just a few minutes ago.

"Hmmm... I don't know what that big fuss is about but oh well, Hi Sakura Nezumi!" the pig-tailed brunette shouted, waving her arm left to right.

"Sora Nezumi, huh?" Sakura said and continued, "He's not bad looking at all. In fact, I think he's cute and hot!"

"Does that mean that you're going to NOT fall in love and be obsessed with that wimpy Uchiha anymore?" asked the amethyst eyed cold inventor who was taking a spoonful of crab brains. Good thing Sasuke didn't heard that.. o.O

"Of course not! And don't dare call him a wimp!" the pink-haired girl shouted with anger.

She was about to wrestle the raven-haired girl but paused as the amethyst eyed girl pointed her Ultimate Upgraded Baka Bazooka 4000 to her.

"Anyways, what is that treat?" the pink-haired girl said, changing the topic.

"Believe me, you do not want to try it." the pig-tailed brunette whispered.

**--**

"Hmm… I wanna see! I wanna see!" the goofy Naruto said as he started focusing his chakra on his feet to walk on the walls.

"What is he doing?" the pig-tailed brunette asked.

Suddenly, Naruto began walking on the walls and was on the ceiling already.

"What? What is he doingup there?!" Mikan shouted.

"Is that another alice?" asked the blonde-haired animal boy, who was petting his rabbit.

"Hmm... I call it, control alice." Naruto said and continued, "Hi Sakura Nezumi! I like the movie called _Devil Child_! You acted great there! It's really nice that I can see you in person!"

All of the students in class B started searching for the person whojust shoted.They were confused. There was no sign of Naruto and that voice sounded like him.

"Over here!" Naruto shouted making all the students in the room look at himat the ceiling.

"What a show off." both Natsume and Sasuke said.

**--**

A few hours later… Mikan and the gang were at the cafeteria, eating together.

"Hey, Sakura, Sora! Why don't you guys sit with us?! the pig-tailed brunette shouted as she waved her arm.

Sakura and Sora walked towards their table.

"Skootch, people! Gawd! Give Sora-kun and Sakura-chan space!" the pig-tailed brunette said.

**(((A/N: Their lunch sitting arrangement:  
Sora - SakuraN. - Mikan – Natsume – Ruka  
Hotaru – SakuraH. – Naruto- Sasuke)))**

"What's your lunch, Hotaru?" asked Mikan who was looking at her lunch buddies' food.

"Can you NOT see it?"asked the ice-princess, cold as ever.

"HMPF!" replied the brunette as she crossed her arms infront of her body and turned her head away.

"Hey, Sora-kun, what's your alice?" asked the pink-haired girl.

The light-purple haired boy didn'thear herbecause he was listening to kickass drumbeats loud music.

The pink-haired girl got pissed off. I mean, not replying to your question?! Ohh, if I was her, I'll get really pissed off!

She was about to pull Sora's earphones away from him but the celebrity brunette stopped her.

"Don't! If I were you, I won't do that!" shouted the brunette celebrity.

"Nani?" replied the pink-haired girl who was confused.

"He gets mad and angry and pissed off when people interrupt his music time." The brunette celebrity whispered.

_"Mayn! Everytime is his music time!! KIIIYYYAAAAHH!" Inner Sakura said as she was punching the air infront of her._

"You sure know your brother really well." Said Sakura who returned to her seat.

"Not really..." Sakura, the celebrity, whispered.

"Anyways, what's your jut--... I mean what's your alice Sakura-sama?" asked the goofy Naruto who was just done eating his lunch.

**(A/N: Just so you know, there's two Sakuras in this story so I would make some marks. Sakura Nezumi will be called Sakura-sama and Sakura Haruno will be called Sakura-chan. mmk?)**

"Uhmm… I think it's called the uhmm, the Mirror alice or somethin' like that." replied the celebrity Sakura.

"Goodie. They have the same 'alice'." whispered the pink-haired girl who was acting bored

"Alright! That's awesome! We have the same alice!!!" shouted Naruto with excitement.

They continued to chat and talk with each other. After lunch, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura directly went to their rooms to unpack their things and stuff. While Natsume left somewhere, unknown. Mikan went to Youichi's classroom to pick him up and to babysit him for tonight. Ruka went to the barn to take care of the animals and Hotaru went to her lab to finish her new invention. Sora went to the Sakura tree to listen to kickass drumbeats loud music. While the celebrity Sakura was busy running away from crazy fans.

**--**

The class clown blonde-haired boy was done unpacking his things so he went outside his room and started his journey.

Naruto got lost at the dormitory building halls.

"EH? Didn't I just went past here?" He asked himself.

**--**

"Are you ready for your mission?" a tall masked man asked the raven-haired boy with crimson eyes.

"Tch." replied Natsume.

**--**

"Youichi!! Where are you?" shouted the pig-tailed brunette who was looking for the silver-haired boy.

"Here, mommy!" the silver haired boy shouted back.

"Youichi, I told you not to call me mommy, I'm not even old enough yet." Mikan whispered.

Youichi's smile turned into a frown. He gave Mikan a puppy dog eyes. Mikan couldn't resist it so she said that she wouldn't mind being his mommy.

**--**

Birds, horses, pigs, rabbits, chickens and other animals ran towards the blonde-haired animal boy who was full with joy. He was taking care of them, secretly… He gave them food and water and played with the other small animals…

**--**

The black-haired boy was done unpacking his things. He looked outside the room window and wondered why do they have to protect that Mikan girl. What does that AAO have to do anything to her?

"I can't waste any more months doing this mission." the attitude boy said.

"..other genins back in the Konoha would probably be Chunins by the month after next month." he continued.

**--**

The pink-haired girl was still unpacking her things… While unpacking her things, she was thinking about something... Thinking about the trial of LOVE...

"Sasuke-kun or Sora-kun? Sasuke-kun or Sora-kun? Sigh." Said the pink-haired girl who was confused. She thinks that both of them are hot and cool. But, she said to herself that she has to stick with one guy.

"Sasuke-kun or Sora-kun? ...Naruto?" she continued. She suddenly thought about the goofy blonde-haired boy...

After realizing that she said Naruto, she laughed at herself.

"Naruto? No way. There's just no way."

**--**

Back to Naruto...

Naruto's stomach was aching. He didn't know why… Suddenly, he remembered that it might be the milk from the day before yesterday... Oh no! He's lost inside the dormitory building halls and now he has to go to the bathroom? o.O

**--**

**Sora Nezumi's P.O.V.**

I was listening to my favorite music. I was thinking about why did I followed my younger sister here. I mean, I quit and disbanded the band so I can just follow my sister. Oh well, at least I brought my drums and guitars with me. I might be able to start a new bad here. An awesome-er one.

_"Tooku de kikoeru koe wo hitori  
Hitori mata hitori de chi agaru toushi  
Kurikaesu dake no fudan doori  
Itsu ga iku jumbi ii are you ready? _

_Karadajuu fuu no wa shinzou ni  
Hageshiku chi narase yo stoping  
Taeru tsuki wo ukasu call me  
Kawarisugiru ga nuki ka story_

_Come on everybody stand up  
Agero kyou ichiban no jikan da  
Me ni mo tomoran no speed wo handa  
Dare mo nobinattori ko kanba yeah_

_Come on everybody hands up  
Mata ashita no heroes wa comeback  
Tsuujou kazoe hibi wo countdown  
Let's go, 3-2-1 make some noise_

_Hey yo mou basho nori tsuku wa kakugo desho  
Nankai korondatte tatsu keredo  
Nade aida naze kami hito e no seisho  
Irikunda kanjou kizuki ageta desho_

_Mochiagaru kansei ga yuuki to naru  
Tashiagareba ima kurushimi tomonau  
Sore demo saikou wa kitto aru  
Subete sarau to shouri no kansei_

_Everybody stand up  
Agero kyou ichiban no jikan da  
Me ni mo tomoran no speed wo handa  
Dare mo nobinattori ko kanba yeah_

_Come on everybody hands up  
Mata ashita no heroes wa comeback  
Tsuujou kazoe hibi wo countdown  
Let's go, 3-2-1 make some noise"_

A few hours later, I was still listening to kickass drum beats music on my iPod. I noticed the raven-haired boy from before… He was breathing deeply. I stood up and walked towards him.

"Oi." I said.

He didn't answer me. Still, he was inhaling and exhaling deeply.

Suddenly, the raven-haired boy collapsed.

"Oi! Oi!!" I shouted as I catched him.

"Dammit! My earphones fell off!" I said.

I helped him up and walked him to one of the teachers since I don't know where to take him.  
-  
-  
**To Be Continued..  
**-**  
End of Chapter 5  
**-  
**What do you guys think about it? Rate and review please!  
**-**  
Chapter 6 will be posted next week!**


	6. Chapter 6: Summer Fever!

Thanks for reading my fanfics! Rate and review please! Thanks!

**REMEMBER:**

**So-called 'alice' of Naruto Uzumaki: (7)**  
_Summoning alice_ - Summoning Chief Toad  
_Control alice_ - Chakra control - Stand on water/Walk on walls/trees/etc  
_Palm Chakra Control Alice _- Rasengan/Giant Ball Rasengan  
_Mirror alice_ - Shadow Clone Jutsu/Sexy Jutsu  
_Monster alice_ - Tailed fox cloak _(limitless)  
Jumping alice_ - Jump high _(duh! they're ninjas!)  
Elemental alice/Wind alice_ - WIND! _(duh!)_

**So-called 'alice' of Sasuke Uchiha: (7)**  
_Summoning alice_ - Summoning Chief Snake  
_Fire alice _- Fireballs/Phoenix Fire/Dragon Fire  
_Copy alice_ - Sharingan - Copy movements/See through things  
_Palm Chakra Alice_ - Chidori  
_Control alice_ - Chakra control - Stand on water/Walk on walls/trees/etc  
_Jumping alice_ - Jump high _(duh! they're ninjas!)  
Monster alice_ - Curse seal _(limitless)_

**So-called 'alice' of Sakura Haruno: (5)**  
_Summoning alice_ - Summoning Lady Slug  
_Jumping alice_ - Jump high _(duh! they're ninjas!)  
Control alice_ - Chakra control - Stand on water/Walk on walls/trees/etc  
_Healing alice_ - Heal any fatal disease/wounds  
_Strength alice_ - Control chakra on fist/foot - Can break buildings/etc.

* * *

**Alice or Jutsu - Chapter 6**  
_written by: Kristine0926_

**--**

_Previously..._

_Sora Nezumi's P.O.V._

_A few hours later, I was still listening to kickass drum beats in my iPod. I noticed the raven-haired boy from before… He was breathing deeply. I stood up and walked towards him._

"_Oi." I said._

_He didn't answer me. Still, he was inhaling and exhaling deeply._

_Suddenly, the raven-haired boy collapsed._

"_Oi! Oi!!" I shouted as I catched him._

"_Dammit! My earphones fell off!" I said._

_I helped him up and walked him to one of the teachers since I don't know where to take him._

**--**

**Sora Nezumi's P.O.V.**

I was sitting on a chair, just outside the room where the raven-haired boy is. I was listening to loud music but still, I can hear a familiar voice scream, "Natsumeee!!!"

**End of P.O.V.**

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

"Where's Natsume, Sora-kun?" I asked. I was tired from running all the way here from the Elementary Branch School.

"Inside." He replied, not even bothering to look up on me.

I opened the door seeing Natsume, sleeping on the bed.

I walked towards his bed, took a sit and said, "Get well soon."

After a few minutes, I felt someone hit my head. My head was on top of Natsume's bed, resting.

"Ugh.. Awhh. Natsume!" I said as I saw Natsume up in a sitting like position.

"What happened to you? Natsume?" I asked concernly..

Suddenly, three new students entered the room. It was Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura.

"Polka, can you go get me a water?" Natsume asked.

I nodded and started walking towards the exit of the room.

"Is he alright?" Sora asked me who was still listening to music.

"Yeah." I replied.

After my response, he started walking the opposite way where I was suppose to get water..

**End of P.O.V.**

Inside the hospital room..

"Why are you guys here?" the raven-haired boy asked the three new transfer students.

The raven-haired boy rested his body again on the bed and began opening his ears.

**(A/N: LOL. I didn't mean literally.)**

"Why'd you send her out?" the goofy-looking blonde-haired boy asked.

"I sent her out because I have to talk about something with you guys that I don't want her to know." The raven-haired boy replied.

"I know that you're ninjas…" the raven-haired flame caster continued.

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke was in all shock. Their plans and disguise were flawless and how can somebody tell that they are ninjas?

"Ehehehehhh. No we're not! Silly you! What're you talkin' about?" the pink-haired girl refused.

"It's no good lying, Sakura. He really knows. But how?" asked the black-haired boy.

"It's a secret that I can't tell you guys. I know why you guys are here. I know what your mission is and I want to help out too." Natsume said.

"You see, the AAO did this to me. I had a mission to steal an alice stone from Yuka Azumi. She's Mikan's mother. Remember this, the reason why I sent her out is because she doesn't have any clue who her parents are." Natsume continued.

A tall masked-man was hiding and listening to the whole conversation, the whole time. He then did something to control Natsume..

" If you train under Persona, you will finish your mission as soon as possible so why don't you join us?" the hypnotized Natsume said.

Little did the four of them know that there was a certain pig-tailed brunette, who was carrying a pitcher of water, listening. She suddenly dropped the glass pitcher and made noise.

After hearing those noise, the hypnotized Natsume wasn't hypnotized anymore.

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

"Ninjas? Okka-san? Yuki Azumi? AAO? Mission? What's happening?!" I said to myself as I ran away from the hospital.

I was walking my way towards the Sakura Tree, still confused. Suddenly, three students appeared in front of me from no where.

"What are you guys?! Who are you?.." I shouted getting the words out of my mouth with difficulty, as I walked one step backwards.

"Sakura-chan.." said the pink-haired girl as she walked one step forward.

"Don't come near me! I dare you to take one more step!!" I shouted.

"So, you've found out that we're ninjas.." the black-haired attitude boy said.

"What're you gonna do now? Tell everybody?" Sasuke continued.

"Please don't tell Sakura Nezumi. Please. Please. Please. If they found that that we're ninjas, we'll be kicked out of this school." The goofy-looking blonde-haired boy begged.

"I won't tell but can somebody please tell me what's going on?!" I suggested.

"Yeah. That's right. We're ninjas. We didn't came here for nothing.. We came here because we have a mission to do." The black-haired boy explained.

**--**

Sakura Nezumi was in her room. Cleaning and organizing her stuffs. She began singing as she changed into her unique non-uniform clothes.

Then, she decided to go to the kitchen to eat some delicious treats and desserts.

After that, she was walking towards the exit of her room. As she opened the door, she saw her brother, listening to music in his iPod. His left foot was bended and his left shoe was attached to the wall..

**(A/N: Sorry. I can't really describe it but do you get it?)**

She was happy to see that her brother was waiting for her but she just ignored him. She walked towards the left side as if her brother was invisible.

**--**

"What? What mission?!" asked the brunette.

"To protect you from the AAO." The attitude black-haired boy replied.

**--**

A week has passed and they just pretended that nothing happened.. Time passes by so fast that it was already.. summer. Sakura Nezumi was treated the same as the others but quite different as they treat the pig-tailed brunette. Sora Nezumi was still listening to his iPod even in class but still, he's top three in class.

_And I bet you know who's top 1 and 2._

"It's summer already?!" shouted the pig-tailed brunette.

"Der. What do you expect?" asked the cold inventor.

"I wish we could somehow go to the beach!" the famous celebrity, Sakura Nezumi, said.

"Summer. What a lovely word.." Anna and Nonoko both said together.

Just then, their adviser, Mr. Narumi, entered the room. Everyone went to their respective seats.

"Everyone," he started. Everybody was staring at him. No, they weren't really interested in what he's going to say.. They were concentrating on what he was wearing-- a purple-tailed mermaid outfit.

"Sir," said Yuu, the class president, as he raised his right hand into the air and stood up, "Uhm..Well... What's up with.. Hmm... The outfit?"

"What a weird teacher.." the blonde-haired goofy-looking boy whispered to the pink-haired girl who was sitting next to her, nodded.

"Oh, this? Like it?" said Mr. Narumi. Everyone sweat dropped. "Anyway, as I was saying, we'll all go to the beach!"

The room was filled with voices and murmurs saying:

"Sakura-sama's wish came true!"

"Did I hear it right? We'll go to the beach?"

"We'll go to where?!"

"This is unusual."

"Yeeeeeeeyyy!"

"When, Mr. Narumi?" asked Sumire.

"Tomorrow," he said, "..that's why we'll not have classes today. To give you time to pack your things."

The room was filled with voices once again.

"_No classes?! That means I won't see and get punished by Jin-jin. That's great!!!!!" _This is what's in Mikan's mind for the moment. Her smile was so wide that one more centimeter, her lips would crack.

"Okay, you can all go now." said Mr. Narumi as he started crawling towards the door. Everyone sweat dropped again.

**--**

All of them, walked to their respective rooms and started packing:

_-bathing suits  
-extra clothes/bathing suits  
-beach umbrellas  
-towels  
-beach ball  
-volleyball  
-net  
__-food  
-snacks  
-sunscreen  
-etc.._

Sora, on the other hand, was still listening to music. He didn't quite heard what the gay-looking teacher said cuz he was listening to something different… - to music.

Sakura Nezumi, on the other hand, was done packing and was watching his brother, standing, hands inside his pockets, leaning on a wall, listening to loud music.

The celebrity brunette went closer to his brother and said, "Nii-san, aren't you going with us to the beach?"

The brother, didn't heard her. Still, listening to loud music.

The celebrity brunette poked him and said it again, "Nii-san! Aren't you going to the beach with us?!"

The light-purple haired boy opened his eyes and lookeddown at his sister and said, "What?"

"Nii-san, you know, maybe someday, you'll be deaf. Anyways, aren't you going to the beach with the whole class?"

"Beach? When?" Sora asked, coldy.

"You weren't listening to the teacher, weren't yah?" asked Sakura-sama.

"Ugh, no. Alright then, I'll start packing up." Sora said as he started walking away.

**--**

"Hmm.. Sunscreen, check! Snacks, check! Batching suit, check! Beachball, che-? Aaaahh! I don't have a beach ball!!!" a certain pink-haired girl shouted as she was double checking her backpack.

"Oh well.. I bet others will have one.." Sakura Haruno said as she started double checking her backpack, again..

**--**

"Ultimate Baka Bazooka 3000, check. Ultimate Imai Deluxe bottle which contains unknowable edible things, check…."

_And I bet we all know who that is.. . _

**--**

The next day..

"AaaaaaahhhhhH!!! I'm lateeee! Noo! I don't want to be left here when all of my friends are at the bea-!" the brunette shouted but before she could continue, she told herself to shut up and just run towards the classroom.

"Ugggggghh!!!!" shouted the brunette again as she was pulling her big big heavy backpack to the classroom.

She didn't notice but there was a certain raven-haired boy watching him..

The raven-haired boy revealed himself and said, "We're not moving you know."

The brunette looked at him and shouted, "I know!!! Now, get out of my way!!"

Mikan finally reached the room.. Everybody was staring at her.. Well, not really AT her but the thing BEHIND her.

"Ohayo, minna! Are you readddddy?!?! Shouted the brunette.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Mikan-chan, are you moving?" asked Anna and Nonoko.

"Ugh.. No..?! Why'd you ask?" the brunette replied.

Anna and Nonoko both pointed at Mikan's huge heavy backpack filled with unnecessary beach stuffs.  
**-  
-  
-  
-End of Chapter 6  
-  
-Sorry guys. I'll stop here for now cuz I have to read for our book report!  
-  
-Rate and review please!  
-  
-Next chapter will be posted next week or sooner! xP**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-****X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X Chapter Extras**

**Mikan:** Waaaahhhh! Why didn't you continue it?!?!?!?!?!

**Kristine: **Cuz..

**Hotaru:** Cuz what? _(pointed ultimate baka bazooka 3000 on me)_

**Kristine: **_(sweatdropped) ...book report._

**Natsume: **Next chapter..

**All: **The beach!

**Ruka: **Keep reading! _(bunny handed up a sign that says "..or else.")_

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X End of Chapter Extras**


	7. Chapter 7: A Tiring Day at the Beach

**Thanks for reading my fanfics! Rate and review please! Thanks! **

**REMEMBER:**

**So-called 'alice' of Naruto Uzumaki: (7)**  
NOT YET REVEALED: _Summoning alice_ - Summoning Chief Toad  
REVEALED: _Control alice_- Chakra control - Stand on water/Walk on walls/trees/etc  
NOT YET REVEALED: _Palm Chakra Control Alice _- Rasengan/Giant Ball Rasengan  
REVEALED: _Mirror alice_- Shadow Clone Jutsu/Sexy Jutsu  
NOT YET REVEALED: _Monster alice_ - Tailed fox cloak _(limitless)  
_NOT YET REVEALED: _Jumping alice_ - Jump high _(duh! they're ninjas!)  
_NOT YET REVEALED: _Elemental alice/Wind alice_ - WIND! _(duh!)_

**So-called 'alice' of Sasuke Uchiha: (7)**  
NOT YET REVEALED: _Summoning alice_ - Summoning Chief Snake  
REVEALED: _Fire alice _- Fireballs/Phoenix Fire/Dragon Fire  
NOT YET REVEALED: _Copy alice_- Sharingan - Copy movements/See through things  
NOT YET REVEALED: _Palm Chakra Alice_- Chidori  
REVEALED: _Control alice_- Chakra control - Stand on water/Walk on walls/trees/etc  
NOT YET REVEALED: _Jumping alice_ - Jump high _(duh! they're ninjas!)  
_NOT YET REVEALED: _Monster alice_ - Curse seal _(limitless)_

**So-called 'alice' of Sakura Haruno: (5)**  
NOT YET REVEALED: _Summoning alice_ - Summoning Lady Slug  
NOT YET REVEALED: _Jumping alice_ - Jump high _(duh! they're ninjas!)  
_NOT YET REVEALED: _Control alice_- Chakra control - Stand on water/Walk on walls/trees/etc  
NOT YET REVEALED: _Healing alice_ - Heal any fatal disease/wounds  
REVEALED: _Strength alice_- Control chakra on fist/foot - Can break buildings/etc.

* * *

**Alice OR Jutsus revealed:**  
Naruto - _Elemental alice/Wind alice_ - WIND! _(duh!)  
_Sasuke - _NONE  
_Sakura - _NONE_

**Alice OR Jutsus used:  
**Naruto - _Control alice_- Chakra control - Stand on water/Walk on walls/trees/etc **AND **_Elemental alice/Wind alice_ - WIND! _(duh!)_  
Sasuke - NONE  
Sakura - NONE

* * *

**Alice or Jutsu - Chapter 7**  
_written by: Kristine0926 a.k.a AngelsKiss03_

_Previously... _

_"Ugggggghh!!" shouted the brunette again as she was pulling her big big heavy backpack to the classroom. _

_She didn't notice but there was a certain raven-haired boy watching him.. _

_The raven-haired boy revealed himself and said, "We're not moving you know." _

_The brunette looked at him and shouted, "I know!! Now, get out of my way!!" _

_Mikan finally reached the room.. Everybody was staring at her.. Well, not really AT her but the thing BEHIND her. _

_"Ohayo, minna! Are you readddddy?! Shouted the brunette. _

_Everyone sweatdropped. _

_"Mikan-chan, are you moving?" asked Anna and Nonoko. _

_"Ugh.. No..?! Why'd you ask?" the brunette replied. _

_Anna and Nonoko both pointed at Mikan's huge heavy backpack filled with unnecessary beach stuffs. _

_End. _

* * *

"Oh, you mean my bag?" the brunette asked. "Nah. If you look close enough, it won't be THAT big." she jumped up and down many times.

"Mi-chan, it's not like we're going to stay there for a long time." Anna said as she sweatdropped. The happy-go-lucky brunette was still jumping.

"In short, WE'RE NOT MOVING!" the seaweed haired girl shouted to the pig-tailed brunette. She was pointing at her. Sumire's foot was on top of one desk while the other one was on the ground.

"URESAI!" the pig-tailed brunette shouted back. Veins was on the pig-tailed brunette's head.

_BAKA. BAKA. BAKA…. BAKA. _

The brunette and the seaweed haired girl flew to the corner of the room.

"Iiiitaaaiii! Hotaru, why did you do that for?!" the brunette said as she was finally up on her feet, rubbing her head.

"Imai-san!" the blond-haired animal boy said.

Before they can continue arguing and shooting each other, their gay-looking teacher entered the room…. Wearing the same outfit from yesterday, again.

"Okay now. Settle down." The teacher said, settling the students down even though nobody was really noisy because they were busy…. Staring at his outfit.

"Are we all here?" the gay-looking teacher asked.

**Sakura Haruno's P.O.V. **

I looked around..

"Where is that Naruto?!" I asked myself. I looked at Sasuke and asked him but it looks like he doesn't care..

**End of P.O.V.**

Suddenly, the door banged open..

"Aaaah! Thank goodness I made it in time! I've been in the bathroom for hours!" a goofy-looking blond-haired boy shouted who was leaning on the door and breathing deeply.

Everybody laughed—except for some people.

Their gay-looking teacher went outside the room and entered it again. And now, guess what clothing is he wearing right now?

"I-.. IMPOSSIBLE!" most of the students said as they were surprised on what they saw.

"Mr. Narumi? Wearing that?!" shouted the seaweed haired girl.

"OH OH OH OH OH OHHH!" she continued.

"What? What's wrong?" asked the gay-looking teacher who was wearing a manly swimming clothing, looking confused.

**(A/N: a.k.a trunks! xP) **

"What's with that teacher? Suddenly changing into a manly clothes. I thought he was gay." Whispered a certain blonde-haired goofy-looking boy who was finally seated on his proper seat.

"Tch. How should I know?" replied the black-haired attitude boy, annoyed.

"Well.. Are we all here?" continued Narumi.

"Haaiii!" they all shouted except for you know who.

"Line up straight at the hall with your bags. And ugh, Mikan.. That bag won't fit inside the bus." said Narumi, "Are you moving?"

"U-RE-SAI!" shouted the brunette.

**(A/N: Psst. Hint hint—I guess they can go outside the Academy but with super strict guards. o.O) **

Finally.. Arriving at their destination.

"Wow! The beach looks so nice. I want to swim now!" said Mikan jumping in happiness. After a few minutes, they finally reached the beautiful paradise. All throughout the years, she had dreamt of going to the beach with her amethyst-eyed friend. Now her dream had come true until….

"Class. Remember: We didn't came here just to have fun. We also came here to train." The gay-looking teacher finally explained.

"T-.. TRAIN?!" was all they can ask. They looked at each other looking confused. They also asked each other but none of them knows why.

"That's right." Narumi replied.

"Hmm.. I can use these kinds of training to increase my ability." Thought the attitude boy, Sasuke.

"Training? I thought we came here to swim and drown?!" complained Naruto.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"As I was saying, you guys are going to train here for a week. And two days before we go back to the academy, you guys can have fun! Swim or drown, or whatever Naruto-kun just said." Narumi said, kindly with a priceless goofy smile on his face.

They continued to talk about why they went here to train. Several minutes later, they were done.

"Alright now class, we will now assign who will share cottages. You guys will be split in five. Five people per cottages." Narumi announced as he grabbed a paper. Soon, he started assigning them to their cottages.

_Cottage 1 Sakura N., Sumire, Sakura H., Hotaru and Ruka  
Cottage 2 Natsume, Naruto, Sasuke, Mikan and Sora  
..and so on._

"I'm going to be with my best friend!" Shouted the seaweed haired girl. She was preferring to Sakura Nezumi. Sumire was happy. Sakura Nezumi, Sakura Haruno, and Ruka Nogi on the other hand was down. While Hotaru Imai has an evil smile on her face.

"I.. I'm with.. ..weird girls?!" the blond-haired animal boy finally let out.

"What did you just say? Did my ears heard it right?" asked the cold-hearted raven-haired girl who appeared at Ruka's back from nowhere, carrying her new invention.. The Ultimate Baka Cannon Bazooka 4000.

"WHAAAA?!" shouted Mikan as she heard her name. Her cottage will be filled full of boys! She has the same problem as Ruka. Ruka was grouped filled with girls while Mikan was grouped with all boys.

"Anything wrong, Mikan-chan?" asked Narumi.

"Why do I have to be with boys?!" yelled the brunette.

"Oh no! I'm in a different cottage from Sasuke!!" a certain pink-haired girl said, sulking.

"Sa.. Sakura-san?" whispered the blond-haired animal boy who was out of blue.

"WHAT?!" shouted the three, yes three, Sakuras. _(Sakura Nezumi, Sakura Haruno and Mikan Sakura)_

"Not you! I meant Mikan-chan!" shouted the animal boy back.

The pig-tailed brunette calmed down from her craziness and madness and asked, "Huh? Is something wrong Ruka-pyon?" She was patting the blond-haired animal boy's left shoulder.

He looked at the pig-tailed brunette with waterfall tears. "Do you want.. By any chance.. Switch cottages with me?" he finally asked.

"Eh.. ARE YOU SURE?!" shouted Mikan with excitement! Finally, bye bye boys.. But her happiness didn't last long.

"Switch cottages? What do you mean Natsume-kun?" asked the gay-looking teacher.

The raven-haired flame caster smirked and continued, "That idiotic face over there wants to switch cottages."

_'Huh? What's this? Natsume-kun doesn't want Mikan-chan to switch cottages?' _was the only thing on Narumi's head. He evil smiled and walked towards the brunette and the blond-haired animal boy. "Gomen. But switching cottages is not allowed."

"EEEEEEEEEHHHH?" shouted the three Sakuras.

"I was just about to switch with Ruka-pyon!!" shouted the pig-tailed brunette.

"I was just about to switch with Sora-kun!!" shouted the brunette celebrity.

"I WAS JUST ABOUT TO SWITCH WITH NARUTO!!" shotued the short-pink-haired girl.

The three Sakuras was mad, dead mad and was death glaring at their gay-looking teacher. Sigh. This is just the usual. Mikan Sakura wanted to share cottages with her cold-hearted best friend. Sakura Nezumi, on the other hand, wanted to switch to cottage number two so she can be with Mikan. While, Sakura Haruno just wanted to change cottages with Naruto so she can share the same cottage with that attitude boy, Sasuke Uchiha. Tch. Girls.. Aren't they all the same? Nah.

"I'm sorry but you can't." the gay-looking teacher finally said. He looked very serious so the three Sakruas stopped arguing, death glaring and killing each other.

They all went to their cottages and put their bags beside their bed. As soon as they were finished, everyone gathered again.

"Did everybody put their bags away?" Narumi asked. All of them nodded.

"Okay then, since it is already 12PM, why don't we have lunch together? We'll start the training tomorrow." the gay-looking teacher continued as he was raising his arms up showing a bag full of packed lunch.

They all sit together and started having lunch while having fun. All Mikan Sakura can think of is that she hope that no one would grab and eat the big bowl full of strawberries so she can have it all on her own. She's keeping her patience so other people won't say that she's a pig. Well, her plate is FULL. Two attitude boys _(Natsume and Sasuke) _was all thinking about the 'training' that the gay-looking teacher told them from before. Ruka and both Sakuras are still thinking of a way on 'how to switch cottages if your gay-looking teacher disagrees'. Sora Nezumi on the other hand was just listening to music on his iPod and was just thinking of starting another awesome-er band.

After several minutes.. They were all done. Luckily, the pig-tailed brunette had the big bowl of strawberries on her own but it wasn't full anymore because a certain raven-haired boy took like almost all of it.

"EHHHHHH?" yelled the shocked pig-tailed brunette while looking at the half-emptied big bowl of strawberries. "WHO ATE MY STRAWBERRIES?"

They ignored her. They were already playing at the beach while the brunette was still having desserts. Some of them were splashing sea water at each other. Some were building sand castles and playing beachball. And some just rested their bodies on the towel-covered sand while listening to music or reading a book.

"HEY YOU CHEATER!!" the blond-haired goofy-looking boy shouted as he missed hitting the beach ball.

"How was I a cheater?!" shouted the seaweed haired girl. They were death glaring at each other. An electric shock appeared from Naruto's eyes to Sumire's eyes and vice versa. They didn't have the chance to continue playing beachball because of Naruto and Sumire's arguement. So, the other beachball players just ran towards their friends who was at the sea, splashing water.

"SASSSUKKKKKEEEEE! Who don't you come join us?" shouted the short-pink-haired girl while waving back at the attitude boy who seemed to be sleeping under the beach umbrella.

"Neh, do you guys wanna have a contest?" started the pig-tailed brunette. "A swimming race contest. It's like who ever gets back to the land first, wins!"

As soon as the cold-hearted inventor heard this, she evil smiled. There was a yen sign on both of her eyes. Uh oh. What is she planning? Then she asks, "What's the price?"

Everybody sweatdropped. All of them may have notice that Hotaru only wanted to join this for the price.

"Uhhh.. Ano.. That would be a secret.." Mikan replied.

"The price better be something worth it." the cold-inventor said. They all swim back to sea like 60 feet away from the land.

"Alright! Finally, something better to do!" the goofy-looking blonde-haired boy shouted as he raised his right hand up, showing a thumbs up. Huh? Where did he come from?

"Read? Set?... GO!" the short-pink-haired girl shouted as the swimmers swim fast. Some of them dive while some of the just ran because they don't know how to dive?

"NANIIII? Did you just say 'go'?" asked the confused goofy-looking blond-haired Naruto.

"Aho! Baka! You're such an idiot Naruto!" shotued Sakura Haruno.

For Naruto to catch them, he used his jutsu a.k.a 'alice'. He controlled his chakra on his feet and in just a second, he was already stepping on the water. Fastly, he ran towards them, trying to caught up.

"HEY, NARUTO! THAT'S CHEATING!" shouted Sakura H.. She seemed to have lost her temper.

"You guys didn't say that you couldn't use your 'alice'!!" shouted Naruto back. After the contestants heared that, they called themselves and idiot and used their alice.

Hotaru was on the lead, she was riding on one of her inventions. The 'Sea Boat Escape'. Naruto was catching up to her, just six feet away. Poor Mikan, she doesn't have any good alice for this kind of contest so she was left behind.

"ARGH! I'm going to win this thing!!" shouted Naruto. This time, he uses his wind alice to knock Hotaru's boat invention down but it was too weak to do so.

"What the hell? Another alice?" whispered the cold-hearted inventor.

* * *

"Hn. What a show off." the attitude boy, Sasuke, said as the certain raven-haired flame caster heard this. Sasuke was taking a nap under the beach umbrella but was awaken by Naruto's loud annoying voice.

"Oi." started the raven-haired flame caster. "Why does that annoying idiot have another alice?"

_"Hn. Good thing he didn't notice Naruto's hand sign before making those winds._" Sasuke thought. "How should I know?"

* * *

"What? Amazed because I have another power of this so-called 'alice'?" Naruto shouted finally caughting up with the raven-haired inventor. "I call it the Element Alice. Pretty lame, I think but it's smoooooth and it sounds cool."

"Weirdo." Hotaru said as she finally reached the land. "That was pretty easy."

A few seconds later, Naruto finally reached the land too but he was wondering why the other contestants aren't here yet, "Huh? Where is everybody?"

Apparently, Mikan is still second last but was still diving with all her might. And so does Anna and Nonoko. They don't have any alices for this kind of contests. Sumire and Yuu on the other hand was diving really fast but they weren't moving on their place at all. Koko also finally reached land aiming third place.

After several minutes later, all of the competitors reached land. They were breathing deeply. Specially Mikan, Sumire and Yuu.

"Phew. That contest was pretty hard!" said the pig-tailed brunette.

"Hn. Pretty hard? Don't make me laugh." smirked the raven-haired flame caster. "Oi, baka. Here." he continued handing the pig-tailed brunette a towel.

As Sakura Haruno saw them doing this, something popped out on her mind. She dashed towards where Sasuke is and said, "Neh, Sasuke.. Can I borrow your towel?"

"..." Sasuke ignored her. Naruto laughed like mad with tears.

"Anyways, here Sakura. You can borrow mine." Naruto said as he handed Sakura H. a towel but she refused.

Later that night, all of them rested. Then, they had another delicious meal. They didn't have the chance to change cottages at all so Mikan, Ruka and the two Sakuras were sulking but finally fell asleep.

**End of Chapter 7**

* * *

So? What do you guys think about it? Is it too funny? Too lame or what? Rate and review please! Oh, and no flames!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Chapter Extras**

**Mikan: **Mou! What's the training?!

**Hotaru: **Oi. Where's my price?

**Sora: **_Hmm.. What kind of name should I have for my new band?_

**Koko: **_(reads Sora's mind)_ You're trying to make a new band? Why? You don't even have members yet.

**Sakura N.: **That's right, nii-chan!

**Mikan: **Moouuu! Forget about that! What's the training?!

**Hotaru shoots Mikan with her Upraded Ultimate Baka Cannon BazOoka 4000.**

**Mikan flies away.**

**Hotaru: **_(death glare) _Where's the price?

**Me: **_(sweatdropped)_

**Me: **Anyways, next chapter..

**Hotaru: **Don't ignore my question or else you'll regret it. _(points upraged ultimate baka cannon bazOoka 4000 at the author)_

**Me: **_(sweatdropped)_

**Natsume: **URESAI! Baka no aho! I'm trying to sleep here!

**Me: **Anyways, next chapter..

**All: **"ATAWAH?!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX End of Chapter Extras**

**WARNING: **No flames! Rate and reviews please! Yeah, that's right! The next chapter is called "ATAWAH?!". Hehe. Rate and REVIEWS please! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Oh, and I need **at least 40 reviews** to post the next chapter!

* * *


End file.
